


Together

by Astasiastark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasiastark/pseuds/Astasiastark
Summary: Pepper and Morgan don't exist.Steve was in love with tony but never showed it him.tony was always in love with Steve.Its just a really short one shot for a contest on Instagram but because I really like it and its first time I write something short like this XD I wanted to post it here also ♡♡♡★





	Together

Together

You told me it will always a be you and me.  
Together.  
But my first fight I fighted alone.

When I fall down from the sky in New York,  
I was falling alone .

You told me we will do everything   
Together 

You told me  
"I never leave you"

But you leave me behind with Barnes..

You told me

"When you need me I always be there for you tony"

But when I needed you, you wasn't there.

Often I asked myself if this "together" from you,  
Was just another meaning of "alone"

I was alone In sokovia.  
I was alone when I lost the kid.  
I was alone when I was left behind in. space   
I was alone when I was back to earth for 5 years   
And I am alone on the battlefield now.

And just before you told me again  
"We will do this together"

But look at me now

I'm sitting here, breathing my last breath  
On the battlefield where I fighted my last fight alone 

You standing in front of me,  
Tears in your eyes.  
Watching me die  
Your not even near me

I know now Steve that in yours "together"  
I was never a part of it.

Still with the last power I have , I form 

"I love you"

With my lips.

Because you always was my 

"Together"


End file.
